When making baked goods, for example pizza, or the like, it is desirable to have a well-balanced relationship between heat applied to the goods to be baked from the top, as well as from the bottom. This ensures uniform baking of the dough, and hence a uniformly baked final product. In home-use baking ovens, particularly in table-top units of this kind, a problem arises in that the baking heat distribution within the oven frequently is non-uniform, resulting in non-uniform heating of the dough. Thus, for example when baking pizza, either the upper side or the bottom side of the dough remains too moist, and not sufficiently crisp; or, if there is excessive heat on one side, the dough may burn.